The Drabble Game
by Artisticmom2
Summary: A series of drabbles written while playing at the Delphic Expanse. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

As always: I don't own them and I make no money off of them.

A/N: This is a series of Drabbles written while playing at the Delphic Expanse, a place I highly recommend. Some are song drabbles and some are using a particular given word. Enjoy!

* * *

The song is "Cell Block Tango" from the musical _Chicago_.

_He had it coming…_ She tugged on the blanket one more time. Breaking into the transporter to get this far was easy. Getting his _qagh_-ridden body to the airlock was the hard part. By the time they realized he was gone she would have planted the suicide note and gotten his prints and DNA on everything it needed to be on. She was glad that they had always kept their relationship quiet. No one would ever suspect that it had been her. _Jon should have kept it in his pants… but no; he had to go fuck that pointy-eared bitch!_

* * *

"If I Can't Love Her" - written by Howard Ashman for the musical production of _Beauty and the Beast_

Jon held her photograph for a moment more and then placed it carefully back in the drawer. It reminded him of all he had lost through his own stupidity. He had let the chance go and she couldn't try any longer. Her passion, her gentleness, her warmth couldn't reach him. He was too driven, too cold. He had been untouchable, pouring everything into his ship. Hoshi was gone, a lost illusion. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he saw his twisted visage, mirroring his tortured soul. He couldn't love her… and now all he had left was… this.

* * *

Beethoven's Sonata for Piano No 14 in C#, Op. 27, No 2 (Adagio Sostenuto) AKA _The Moonlight Sonata_

The rain came down softly, slowly drenching her to the skin. Standing in the moonlight she shivered. Hoshi's pain was exquisite. With it came the memory of that awful night, so like this one. The blood had been so red and there had been nothing she could do to stop it. Nothing. Tears slowly made their way down her lowered face. The rain gently washed them away, like they had washed away his blood that night. She knelt and gently placed the flowers on the grave. In life she'd given him everything. Now all he could give her was pain.

* * *

In response to "Socks"

He came into the room and pulled up short. She was sitting at his desk, humming, her back to the door. The last time he saw her she had been screaming at him, she had wanted a transfer off _Enterprise_. He was angry, crushed, and confused. Now, he sat on the bed and looked at her, expectant. She smiled and kept on with her work. She was knitting.

_I didn't know she knew how to do that._

"What are you making? Socks?"

She held them up. He could quickly see they were too small.

"Booties" she replied.

He passed out.

* * *

In response to "token"

The lift was growing hotter by the minute. They'd been stuck for over two hours. If he hadn't known better, he'd swear Trip was only putting a token effort into the repair. The lights went out. The emergency lights came on. Her head was tipped back against the wall, eyes closed. Her uniform was open and pulled off to her waist. Sweat trickled down her neck, soaking her damp tank top. He swallowed hard, eyes wandering. Closing them, he tried to focus. _Maybe that'd help._ Her hand brushed his. _Or not._ His token resistance was gone. Their lips met.

* * *

Written for the prompt "chemistry"

_Their chemistry was undeniable. The whole Bridge Crew felt it. Hell, T'Pol could even smell it! What they all couldn't understand was why those two were still denying it. Yes, Starfleet was a collective prude, but they wouldn't find out, not out here. She'd be happier and he'd be a lot better to deal with. This was getting to everyone. There had even been discussion about trapping them in the lift together for a few hours._  
"Mr. Mayweather, stop daydreaming, and change course!" he barked.  
"Yes sir, sorry." He replied. _Hmph, he'd be nicer if he just got himself laid!_


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by _Making Love Out of Nothing at All_ by Air Supply

How could he prove himself? She was his everything, and he was ready to be that for her. If only she would let him. They were good together. They were a great team on the Bridge, on an Away Team, or in bed together. But she was scared of his commitment to Starfleet. He was ready. The beating of his heart was a drum and it was lost without her rhythm. Everything he had was nothing until he gave it to her. But would she accept it? Steeling himself, he felt the ring in his pocket, and rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

Inspired by_ Let Me Fall - _by Josh Groban

Rain whipped at them, their backs together as they faced the oncoming attackers. Their phasers were depleted. They couldn't reach the ship and they couldn't let themselves fall into hostile hands. One step and they would fall over the edge of the precipice. There was only one way out. Reaching with is free hand; he gripped her small one in his and spun her around against his chest. He kissed her hard, knowing it was the first, and last time. She returned his kiss, her tears on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and leapt off into nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

From the prompt: dusty

His skills were dusty. He hadn't used them since the day they met. No one compared to her. He couldn't woo her then, and he certainly couldn't while on _Enterprise_, but he could now.

Roses, check.

Chocolate, check.

Music, check.

Candlelight, check.

The doorbell rang, she was here. He ushered her in. She gasped, surprised at the dinner. He swept her into his arms, dipped her down, moved in for a kiss…and dropped her flat.

His eyes snapped open, he was covered in sweat. The comm was beeping.

"Yes?"

"Sir," said T'Pol. "Is everything alright? You're late for your shift."


	5. Chapter 5

Inspired by At This Moment by Billy Vera and the Beaters

"I'm sorry. I just don't love you anymore." Tears threatened.  
"But I thought…"  
"I've waited so long, and you're still married to _her_." Quiet, resolute.

She had asked me to leave my first love. She had waited, but I just couldn't.  
Malcolm was there. He gave to her in a way I hadn't.  
I saw them, tip-toeing around, afraid of my reaction. I could never do anything to hurt her, except love her the way she needed.

I would do anything to win her back.

Even give up _Enterprise_.

But it was too late. I would never hold her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Written for the Delphic Expanse Drabble Game Prompt 'charm'. This turned into a triple drabble.

* * *

It had been a long day on the bridge and Captain Archer was short tempered. Everything had gone wrong and the captain had snapped at all of the bridge crew at some point during the shift.

"T'Pol, you have the bridge." The captain snarled.

Trip shot Travis a look, then said, "That Archer, he can _fuss_ ..."

"Fuss, fuss... I think he likes to scream at _us_ ..." Travis replied, keeping his eyes glued to his console.

The captain had been stalking towards his ready room but stopped mid step, his head whipping around, eyes narrowing.

Trip continued on with the repairs he was making at Malcolm's station. "Probably he means no _harm_ ..."

Travis nodded, still not taking his eyes away from his duties. "He's really very short on _charm_ ..."

Malcolm's eyes darted towards the captain gauging how long till the explosion. The captain's face was red.

Hoshi's eyes danced, she joined in; needling Jon had been a favorite pastime before he had become her captain.

"You have a great gift for rhyme." She said to Travis.

"Yes, yes, some of the time." He said.

"**Enough of that!**"

T'Pol looked up from her station, an eyebrow raised at the captain's eruption.

Coolly, she joined in. "Travis, are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we'd all be dead." He replied, a smile creeping onto his face.

The captain tried to gain control over himself and the situation. "No more rhymes now, I mean it." He ordered using his best captain's voice.

The lift door opened emitting Phlox, snacking. Looking around at them he asked, "Anybody want a peanut?"

"AHHHHHHH!" The captain escaped from the room, his hands tearing at his hair.

The door closed. The bridge erupted in laughter.

Phlox looked around, then asked, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

No copy write infringement intended. Many thanks to the brilliant writers of _The Princess Bride_ who's words I borrowed and played with.


End file.
